Bedenke das Ende
by justaway00
Summary: Erwin Schmidt: veteran perang. Sejak lama membenci tradisi monarki dan pengelompokan kasta, karena menurutnya harga nyawa tiap manusia itu sama. Prinsip ini menuntunnya pada Eren Jaeger. (Re-Up, Re-tell, Data deleted)
1. Chapter 1

**Bedenke das Ende**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin dan karakter milik Isayama Hajime**

 **Bagian 1:** **Pertunangan**

* * *

Di balik petak-petak ladang kopi yang berjejer apik tersebut, Erwin Schmidt membatin dari atas kudanya, tersimpan cerita pedih yang hanya akan dikibas sambil lalu oleh para elit pemilik lahan. Kalimat terbodoh yang masih dia ingat walau kejadiannya sudah lama sekali adalah; "Mereka budak, sudah tugas para budak untuk mati demi memberi kepuasan majikan mereka bukan?" Dia akui bila saja waktu itu _Mister_ Dot Pixis tidak menginjak ujung sepatu _boots_ -nya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia mungkin akan memiliki pengalaman kerja paksa di lahan pertanian Trost, untuk menikmati hukuman selama setahun karena berani menghajar anggota keluarga elit.

Keluarga Schmidt memang bukan termasuk anggota para elit, namun mereka memiliki 'kemerdekaan' yang dituang dalam berkas-berkas milik pengadilan. Di masa ini, orang yang tidak memiliki kertas bercap kenalan dari keluarga elit yang menyatakan status keluarga, akan dianggap sebagai manusia yang tidak memiliki kemerdekaan, alias _budak_. Erwin beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga yang diakui karena garis keturunan dari ayahnya. Tapi karena garis keturunan itulah keluarganya masih memiliki ikatan, termasuk salah satunya adalah perjodohan.

Usia Erwin sudah hampir mencapai kepala tiga dan dia belum menikah di saat lelaki seumurannya di jaman itu telah memiliki anak. Sebenarnya hal yang maklum, karena dirinya bergabung dengan militer begitu lulus dari akademi saat berusia limabelas tahun. Di usia delapanbelas, ayahnya memang telah memberi kabar mengenai perjodohannya dengan anak perempuan dari keluarga Reiss yang saat itu baru berusia tujuh tahun. Dia diharapkan untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan yang tak pernah dia penuhi karena panggilan tugas selama perang perbatasan Maria di negaranya. Lagipula perjodohan dengan beda usia sebelas tahun itu sungguh tak masuk akal. Erwin mengerti posisi keluarganya, sangat mengerti. Tapi dia juga meminta untuk diberi waktu.

Baru sepuluh tahun kemudian, hari ini, dia tidak lagi memiliki alasan lain untuk menghindari tawaran (paksaan) perjodohan tersebut setelah dipensiunkan dari militer karena mengalami cedera parah yang membuatnya cacat.

"Ini akibat mengabaikan permintaan orangtuamu, Erwin!" ibundanya berteriak histeris kala itu, di tepi ranjang paramedis yang minim fasilitas, memeluk lehernya dan mengucapkan serapah sambil menatap horor pada lengan kanan anak tunggalnya yang telah buntung. Erwin hanya menjawab serapahan itu dengan senyum canggung. _Ya, apa boleh buat 'kan? Namanya juga medan perang..._

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Erwin akan menemui tunangannya. Seorang gadis Reiss yang dilahirkan oleh mantan pelayan hasil perselingkuhan antara majikan dan budak. Gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun yang bernama Historia.

Erwin dan para pengawal menahan laju kuda begitu melihat pagar besi tinggi menjulang di ujung jalan yang membelah petak-petak kebun kopi. Lengan kanan jubahnya berkibar akibat ketiadaan organ yang dimaksud. Sebentar lagi dia akan menapakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di rumah utama keluarga Reiss.

Suatu keberuntungan bagi Historia Reiss yang termasuk anak haram namun dapat menikmati kemewahan, termasuk menerima perjodohan. Biasanya status mereka tidak diakui, minimal akan menjadi pelayan keluarga atau paling buruk dijual.

Begitu memasuki halaman dan melewati gerbang ganda, Erwin langsung medapatkan tontonan yang membuat kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Di dekat pos petugas keamanan di deretan pohon hias itu, seorang anak perempuan digantung pada kedua lengannya. Kakinya hanya sepuluh senti di atas tanah dan wajahnya penuh lebam. Kondisi seperti ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh terjadi di lingkungan keluarga elit. Ini adalah cara mereka mendisiplinkan para budak.

Namun hal yang menjadi perhatian Erwin adalah tatapan si budak begitu rombongannya lewat; abu-abu, penuh nyali, balas menantang, seakan tak takut pada hukuman tambahan yang akan dia terima bila mempertahankan tekad seperti itu. Erwin menepikan kudanya dan turun dengan tenang, mengabaikan para pengawal yang memberi peringatan keras untuk ' _Jangan ikut campur lagi, astaga_ _..._ _Tuan Erwin!_ '

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa di sini?"

Erwin spontan bertanya. Dia tidak perlu menengadah karena pandangan gadis itu sejajar dengannya.

"Anda bisa menebak sendiri 'kan, _Tuan_?"

Bahkan suara budak perempuan itu tidak bergetar. Berani, lugas, dan lancar. Budak berintelegensi tinggi, atau memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat bagus, sepertinya. Mungkin berasal dari keturunan baik.

"Berapa lama ditahan di sini?"

"Baru dua kali matahari terbit."

"Mereka memberimu makan?"

"Bagi saya, minum saja cukup."

Erwin melihat cangkir kaleng yang terbengkalai di dekat akar salah satu pohon.

"Coba ceritakan apa masalahnya hingga mereka mengikatmu di sini. Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu tidak gentar. Tanpa emosi menatap balik mata Erwin, sebiru langit di atas kepala mereka. Lalu sudut-sudut bibir yang kering dan membengkak itu bergerak bersamaan dengan luncuran kalimat polos yang anehnya malah membuat Erwin ingin sekali terbahak.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti. Para mandor mulai menggila saat saya mencoba keluar dari kebun ini untuk menjenguk saudara saya. Padahal sudah dapat ijin dari Nona Historia."

Erwin mengerutkan alisnya, "Historia?"

"Iya. Nona Historia. Saya adalah pelayan beliau."

"Kalau dia Tuan-mu, mengapa malah mandor yang 'menggila'?"

"Para mandor merasa keputusan Nona Historia masih kurang kuat jadi mereka berpikir kalau saya sudah lancang karena menyalahgunakan kebaikan majikan. Nona sudah mencoba merundingkan ini sejak kemarin. Tenang saja Tuan, hukuman saya hanya sampai sore ini berkat permohonan Nona Historia. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Erwin tersenyum. Gadis itu tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Masih bisa bertahan sampai sore?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan Erwin tahu dia tak akan bisa membuatnya bicara lagi karena seseorang bertampang galak, membawa senapan, melaju ke arah mereka dengan kuda. Bisa ditebak dia adalah salah satu mandor yang dimaksud tadi. Erwin menganggukkan kepala pada sang mandor yang memandangnya angkuh dari atas kuda, lalu kembali melangkah ke arah para pengawalnya yang berwajah gusar.

" _Ya Tuhan_ _!_ Tuan Erwin... Tolong ingat-ingatlah sekarang Anda ada di mana!"

"Jurgen, tak usah panik begitu. Rileks saja."

Pengawalnya menggerutu lagi, namun Erwin sudah sangat terbiasa. Setelah memberikan kuda-kuda mereka pada budak penjaga kabin kuda, rombongan Schmidt digiring ke salah satu dari belasan balai-balai yang dimiliki keluarga Reiss. Ayah Erwin dan _Mister_ Dot Pixis telah duduk di salah satu kursi kayu berbantal empuk, saling berhadapan di meja bundar terdekat dari pintu kaca. Tiga pengawal Dot Pixis dan dua pengawal ayahnya, Erwin mengenali mereka, mengangguk pada rombongan yang baru datang tersebut saat masuk melalui pintu kaca ganda yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Kepala keluarga Schmidt melambaikan tangan dan menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk bergabung sementara empat pengawal Erwin berdiri bersama pengawal yang lain. Erwin bahkan belum sempurna mendudukkan diri di atas bantal saat menyuarakan protesnya;

"Mereka memamerkan hukuman di dekat gerbang masuk, jujur saja aku tak senang dengan itu."

Ayahnya menyahut enteng, jelas sudah sangat terbiasa dengan nada komplain tersebut.

"Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Erwin. Kau kira ini panti sosial? Keluarga Reiss berhak melakukan apapun pada pelayan mereka. Kau belum tahu jenis kemewahan apa saja yang bisa dinikmati pelayan sekelas budak di sini," Ayahnya bicara sambil mengangkat cangkir porselen berdesain halus, kelihatannya mahal, lalu menyeruputnya dengan tenang, "dan mereka juga budak-budak pilihan terbaik. Kalau ada satu hukuman kemungkinan memang kesalahannya sudah keterlaluan."

"Dia bilang cuma ingin keluar kebun untuk menengok saudara, bahkan sudah dapat ijin dari majikannya."

"Erwin... apa kau serius mau mengajakku berdebat di sini? Sekarang?"

Erwin ingin sekali berkata 'ya', tapi dia menahan diri. _Kalau saja ayahnya melihat tatapan budak tadi itu..._ Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyapa Dot Pixis yang sedari tadi tersenyum mengawasi pembicaraan mereka. Lelaki tua itu juga telah mengangkat cangkir teh-nya saat seorang pelayan wanita masuk dari pintu kaca (sambil mengangguk sopan pada barisan para pengawal) membawa nampan perak sebagai landasan teko dan cangkir porselen baru.

"Tambah teh lagi, Tuan Pixis— Tuan Schmidt, _Tuan Schmidt_? Atau Anda ingin kopi? Baru saja dimasak dan digiling, langsung dari kebun, masih segar."

"Aah... aku mau. Kau mau juga Erwin?," Dot Pixis menepuk tangan bersemangat kemudian menambahkan dalam bisikan keras "Kopi-kopi Reiss selalu membuatku terkesan. Hanya di saat seperti ini saja mereka menyuguhkan yang terbaik."

Si pelayan wanita tersenyum samar. Dia menyiapkan tatakan, cangkir, sendok, cawan susu, cangkir berisi balok-balok gula dan menuang kopi di atas cangkir yang telah tertata. Dia melakukan itu tanpa tanpa jeda. Begitu lihainya hingga Erwin nyaris bisa membandingkan dengan kepala pelayan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki keluarga Schmidt. Mungkin omongan ayahnya mengenai kualitas para pelayan di tempat ini memang benar adanya.

Satu jam kemudian pihak tuan rumah bergabung dengan mereka. Pihak tuan rumah ini adalah seorang lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai sekretaris pribadi Lord Reiss, serta seorang _butler_ muda berambut pirang. Setelah sedikit bincang-bincang, beberapa pelayan lain muncul dan bergerak di sekitar; menggeser meja, kursi, tanaman, teko-teko, perangkat persolen— sementara itu butler berambut pirang menyambut Nyonya rumah, Lady Reiss, yang masuk dengan anggun dan penuh senyum. Di belakangnya mengekor patuh seorang gadis bergaun kuning, sewarna dengan rambutnya yang digelung longgar. Tiga pelayan berjalan mengiringi mereka. Dot Pixis otomatis berdiri dan meraih tangan Lady Reiss untuk menciumnya. Sang Nyonya rumah tersenyum riang sebelum mengajak semua orang untuk tenang dan duduk.

Erwin baru sadar kalau pelayan-pelayan tadi telah menggeser meja-meja persegi kecil di sepanjang balai dan menggabungkannya di tengah ruangan. Taplak sudah dibentangkan, perabot porselen telah tertata apik, bahkan tak lupa kudapan ringan beserta rak-rak saji kecil telah tersusun dengan sangat efisien.

"Maaf, saya terpaksa mengubah sedikit konsep pertemuan kita," Lady Reiss berkata anggun, suaranya mirip seperti dengkuran kucing, "...karena Lord Reiss tidak bisa hadir. Tuan Ackermann ini akan jadi pembicara mewakili beliau, dan saya akan jadi wali sementara bagi Historia."

Lady Reiss mengangguk pada gadis bergaun kuning yang sekarang telah duduk dengan gugup di kursi berbordir di sampingnya. Bagi seorang istri sah yang bersedia mewakili anak tirinya selama pertunangan berlangsung, Erwin mencatat, Lady Reiss ini sungguh sosok wanita elit yang luarbiasa.

"Saya tidak suka basa-basi," Lady Reiss masih memonopoli perbincangan, "...dan saya lebih suka suasana nyaman, jadi maafkan bila meja ini penuh cemilan yang lebih cocok disajikan untuk bincang-bincang ringan."

Dot Pixis mengelus kumisnya, "Tak apa, _Lady_... aku lebih suka begini. Nah, coba lihat Erwin," sikutan jenaka mengenai lengan Erwin, "Ini acaramu lho... duduklah dekat Nona Historia sana."

Dalam hatinya, Erwin mengutuk Dot Pixis. Seburuk apapun dia menanamkan impresi untuk mencegah semua ini, _Nona_ Historia Reiss bertubuh mungil itu akan tetap menjadi istrinya. Tapi Erwin sudah terlalu lama mengelak. Dia tak bisa melakukan itu lagi.

Di kala para wali mulai berbincang sengit dan tertawa-tawa, Erwin menuruti kode ayahnya untuk mengajak Historia keluar dari ruangan. Sejujurnya Erwin tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan wanita. Satu-dua kali dia pernah berkencan dengan wanita perawat dan kurir logistik selama berada di kesatuan militer. Itu pun paling lama hanya dua minggu. Sekarang dia malahan sedang mencoba memberi impresi baik pada gadis yang berusia sebelas tahun lebih muda, setengah meter lebih pendek, tanpa membuatnya tampak seperti pedofil.

* * *

"Ini Anna—" Historia menunjuk mawar putih bersemu merah muda di belukar ketiga yang mereka temui, "Saya menanamnya, tiga bulan lalu."

Erwin mengawasi 'Anna' dengan tampang pura-pura tertarik. Bertanya-tanya, apa sekarang mereka akan membuka percakapan mengenai kebun bunga, karena menurut bahasa hematnya; 'Anna', 'Carola', dan 'Vendela' yang disebut tadi adalah 'mawar'. Lagipula Erwin hanya tahu tanaman pertanian, bukan bunga. Sepertinya Historia juga mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan karena gadis itu mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Erwin bisa melihat pemulas bibirnya memudar. Lalu saat berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari bibir Historia, dia menangkap pemandangan yang tadi dia lihat saat memasuki gerbang rumah Reiss. Jadi dia menunjuk ke arah tersebut dan berkata,

"Apa mereka sering diberi hukuman?"

Historia tampak kaget, dia mungkin tak menyangka arah pembicaraan mereka akan berubah secepat itu.

"Eeeh... Saya baru dapat pelayan saat ulangtahun ke tujuhbelas kemarin lusa," Historia otomatis mengucapkan terima kasih saat Erwin memberi selamat padanya, "...dan Reiner bilang saya memang terlalu lunak pada para pelayan… karena, karena belum terbiasa. Tapi Mikasa itu baik kok, dia cuma agak seram dan bersemangat. Kejadian seperti ini jarang terjadi, Mikasa dihukum seperti itu karena balas memukul mandor."

"Oh. Dia tidak cerita kalau sempat memukul mandor-nya."

Historia terbelalak, "Mikasa cerita?"

"Iya. Tadi—"

Kalimat Erwin diinterupsi oleh panggilan sopan dari seberang belukar. Butler muda berambut pirang yang, atas keterangan Historia bernama Reiner Braun, masih menatap Erwin dengan pandangan menyelidik seperti sebelumnya.

"Tuan Schmidt dan Nona Historia... Nyonya memanggil anda sekalian."

* * *

Matahari telah benar-benar terbenam saat rombongan Lord Reiss datang. Saat itu rombongan keluarga Schmidt dan Dot Pixis baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam, baru akan menolak anjuran Lady Reiss untuk bermalam. Begitu melihat Lord Reiss turun dari kereta kuda, diikuti pelayannya yang tergopoh, rombongan Schmidt dan Dot Pixis langsung menunda pamitan. Lord Reiss ini meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, dan mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang tadi sudah disampaikan sekretaris pribadinya; bahwa pada tanggal sebelas bulan tujuh nanti, musim panas tahun depan, Historia Reiss akan bergabung dengan keluarga Schmidt menjadi istri dari Erwin Schmidt, anak tunggal keluarga tersebut. Kemudian keturunan dari mereka akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Reiss bila itu lelaki.

Dia dan Historia baru bertemu untuk pertama kali dan para orang tua mesum ini langsung membicarakan masalah anak. Erwin hanya bisa menggaruk lengannya yang buntung dengan ekspresi pasrah saat kalimat tersebut kembali diulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat para pengawal mengambil kuda, Erwin berbincang sebentar dengan Nyonya rumah yang masih terkesima dengan cerita-cerita pertempuran. Mungkin agak aneh juga selera romansa wanita anggun ini karena dia menganggap nasionalisme dan perjuangan adalah hal yang sangat romantis. Bahkan terang-terangan, tanpa risih, bertanya pada Erwin tentang lengan kanannya yang buntung dan untuk siapa dia berkorban demi itu.

Erwin hanya tersenyum.

"Aah... maaf Historia, aku malah jadi memonopoli tunanganmu."

Lady Reiss tertawa kecil dan mundur ke arah Dot Pixis dan suaminya yang juga masih mengobrol di saat terakhir. Historia harus menengadah untuk memandang wajah Erwin. Gadis itu masih gugup dan masih secara tak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Dia melihat sekitar lalu menarik secarik kertas dari lipatan gaun lalu menyerahkannya pada Erwin dengan gusar.

"Bolehkah saya minta tolong?"

"Ya?" Erwin mengerjap, tertarik.

"Mi-Mikasa dibeli ayah dua minggu lalu, dan dia khawatir pada kondisi saudaranya sekarang. Saya tidak bisa sembarangan keluar rumah, dan jatah jalan-jalan baru sebulan lagi. Saya sudah meminta Reiner mencari informasi soal saudara Mikasa, tapi dia tak mau bantu lagi lebih dari ini," Historia kembali menggigiti bibirnya, "Saya tahu kalau memberi perlakuan khusus pada budak itu tidak baik, tapi Mikasa adalah pelayan pertama yang diberikan pada saya. Sebisa mungkin, saya ingin membantunya…. Bisakah...?"

Kalimat Historia terhenti, dia masih menatap Erwin dengan ekspresi pasrah, tegang, ragu-ragu... sementara Erwin sendiri mulai bersyukur bahwa calon istrinya bukan _Nona muda arogan_ yang selama ini menjadi bayangannya tentang perempuan keturunan Reiss.

Tentu saja Erwin mengangguk. Dia menerima kertas tersebut, meremasnya, lalu menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, _Historia_?"

Lalu entah bagaimana, rona wajah Historia Reiss berubah merah hingga mencapai lehernya.

* * *

Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk bisa melacak keberadaan 'Eren Jaeger' seperti yang tertulis di kertas pemberian Historia. Awalnya Erwin hanya mengunjungi nama tempat yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Eren Jaeger dibeli oleh industri perkebunan di bawah naungan Zeramuski, lalu dijual lagi ke penadah budak karena industri tersebut mengalami defisit sejak inflasi seminggu lalu. Saat ini Erwin telah benar-benar kehilangan jejak.

Menjalin komunikasi dengan penadah budak adalah hal yang selalu dia hindari karena Erwin tidak bisa menjaga emosinya bila berhadapan dengan kawanan tersebut. Ayahnya pernah mengajaknya ke salah satu distributor dengan tujuan mengajari anak tunggaknya itu memilih budak yang baik, dan menjadi penawar yang baik. Kunjungan tersebut membuat kepala rumah tangga Schmidt ini bersumpah tak akan mengajak anak lelakinya ke komunitas itu lagi.

"... saya pikir anda tidak akan pernah membeli budak, Tuan?"

Jurgen, pengawal Erwin yang mendapat mandat dari Nyonya Schmidt untuk ' _mengawasi Tuan Muda-mu'_ itu mengekor dengan setia, sejak mereka turun dari kuda dan menyusuri kawasan legal jual-beli manusia tersebut. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon, Jurgen kembali bertanya, "Siapa 'Eren Jaeger' ini?"

Kali ini Erwin menjawab, namun matanya masih mengawasi pintu-pintu yang tertutup dan tatapan curiga dari sekumpulan pria.

"Hadiah pernikahan untuk Historia Reiss."

Walau dijawab sekenanya, hal itu pun bisa membuat Jurgen diam.

... _atau tidak_.

" _Anda_ membeli budak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aaah... matahari akan terbit dari timur."

Erwin mendengus, "Untuk informasimu, Jurgen. Matahari _memang_ terbit dari timur."

"Oh, begitu."

"Hei, bantu aku menemukan tempat bernama 'Freudenberg'."

Jurgen mengangguk dan memberitahu kalau dia akan bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar. Erwin menunggu dari tempatnya berdiri, mengawasi Jurgen yang berdialog dengan sekumpulan pria bertampang penuh-curiga tadi.

"Habis jembatan itu, tiga blok lagi, tetap di jalan utama hingga melihat papan petunjuk jalan, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Erwin mengernyit, ekspresi gusar di wajah pengawalnya itu sangat familiar.

"... lewat dari batas jembatan sana sudah kawasan prostitusi."

Erwin mendengus lelah, namun Jurgen masih menatap gusar, berkata hati-hati,

"Anda tidak sedang berniat memberi kado _gigolo_ untuk calon istri Anda 'kan, Tuan?"

"Ha ha Jurgen kau lucu sekali," tapi Erwin tidak tertawa, "Ini gawat. Biasanya mereka dijual dengan harga tinggi 'kan?"

" _A-aapaa_?"

"Obyek prostitusi," Erwin berkata lancar, "Menurutmu seribu _Mark_ cukup? Aku baru punya segitu."

"Sa-saya tidak tahu! _Ya Tuhan_! Tuan Erwin… ANDA SERIUS?!"

Erwin tidak menjawab karena dia sudah melangkah mantap ke arah yang dimaksud.

* * *

 _Dia_ mengenalinya sebagai dini hari. Dia selalu membenci periode ini setiap hari, sejak majikannya di _Zeramuski_ (benar 'kan, itu namanya?) menjualnya pada majikan baru berbau tembakau yang menyuruh untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Master'.

Dia lebih suka berjalan di pematang dan memetik teh di perkebunan Zeramuski hingga tangan kakinya lecet daripada menerima tugas yang dibebankan Master padanya. Di sini dia hanya disuruh mandi, makan, tidur, dan menunggu. Tapi selain itu dia harus melayani tamu-tamu yang wajahnya tak pernah dia ingat. Menerima 'kasih sayang' mereka 'dengan ekspresi pasif'— kalau tidak dia akan mendapat lebih dari lecet dan lebam. Di antara erangan para pria tersebut dan air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya ke bantal, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri... dia adalah budak, dan dia pantas mendapatkan itu.

Dini hari keempat belas ini ( _dia selalu menghitung, mereka selalu menganggapnya bodoh, tapi sebenarnya dia bisa baca-tulis!_ ) adalah hari yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Dia bersedekap di pojok ranjang seperti biasa, menduduki ujung kelambu yang menjuntai dari atap ranjang, memakai baju tidur terusan favorit Master. Malam ini Master menginginkannya untuk memakai itu karena tamu hari ini 'spesial'. Dia menunggu. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, tamu yang dimaksud tak kunjung datang. Walaupun mengantuk dia tak pernah bisa tidur, jadi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu. Bahkan saat dia mendengar letusan dari suatu tempat, teriakan peringatan, dan gedoran keras. Dia hanya bisa menunggu dengan gemetar di atas ranjang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Dia bisa mencium bau besi dan debu dan darah dan umpatan keras. Sepasang mata biru menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum si pemilik mengumpat keras lagi. Satu tangan mencoba merengkuhnya. Dia spontan berteriak dan melawan tapi tangan itu menepis lengannya yang menebas-nebas panik. Dia sempat menendang sisi kanan tubuh pria itu tapi tak pernah mengenai lengannya. Lalu dia sadar pria itu hanya memiliki satu lengan. Walau begitu, pria bertangan tunggal tersebut bisa dengan mudah dan cepat meraih pinggangnya menuju satu pelukan menenangkan. Akan tetapi dia masih menangis keras dan memohon ampun walau sudah berhenti melawan. Dia masih terisak di dada si Penyelamat—itu adalah sebutan yang akan dia pakai kemudian—hingga lelah menguasainya dan tertidur.

Tanpa benar-benar tahu kalau dia telah terbebas dari _Master_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedenke das Ende**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin dan Karakter milik Isayama Hajime**

 **Bagian 2: Perjanjian**

* * *

"Semua berawal dari permintaan gadis baik hati yang berniat tulus menolong pelayannya. Jarang ada gadis keturunan elit seperti itu, kau bisa bilang aku sangat tergoda untuk membantunya sebisaku."

Erwin Schmidt membalas tatapan galak itu dengan senyuman riang. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya berdecak tak sabar sebagai ganti kata perintah, " _..._ _jadi? Lanjutkan_ _!_ " (sungguh dia sudah sangat memahami pria _ini_ ) jadi dia kembali bicara, urung menceritakan pengalamannya dua hari terakhir.

"Namanya Eren Jaeger," Erwin melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang duduk canggung di sampingnya, mencuri-pandang pada pria galak di seberang meja yang membuatnya menciut, "Eren, ini Levi. Dia salah satu pemilik bisnis distribusi yang cukup terkenal di sini. Levi, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menampungnya di sini."

Lelaki bernama Levi itu akhirnya membalas, walau dengan nada kasar, "Kau kira ini panti sosial, heh? Tiap kali punya masalah dengan orang tak berguna kau selalu melimpahkannya padaku."

Erwin mengernyit, "Coba sebutkan 'orang tak berguna' yang kau maksud itu?"

"Kacamata mesum, dan jangan lupakan si jompo Arlert."

"Hoo…tapi kudengar kau sempat memuji Arlert karena ketrampilan berhitungnya."

"Kita sedang membicarakan masalah-masalahmu, Erwin. Soal itu urusan lain. Dia juga sudah renta, tak mungkin lah kupekerjakan terus."

"Bukankah dia punya cucu lelaki yang mewarisi keahliannya? Armin, iya 'kan?"

"Oh. Aku lupa soal bocah itu. Dia ikut terseret ke sini juga gara-gara ulahmu."

Erwin terbahak, "Singkatnya aku disalahkan karena sudah menarik orang-orang berbakat ke dalam bisnis ini."

"Kacamata brengsek itu tak punya bakat," Levi membalas sengit, "Lihat saja metode coba-coba yang dia terapkan. Bikin rusak jalur stabil saja."

"Oke… oke… dengar dulu Levi... Eren punya pengalaman kerja di banyak tempat dan dia sangat rajin, aku bisa menjamin itu jadi tolong pertimbangkan—"

 _"Armin… Arlert?"_

Erwin dan Levi otomatis memandang Eren.

"Armin… dia di sini?"

"Kau kenal Armin, Eren?" Erwin menunduk, memandang lurus-lurus pada sepasang mata hijau yang berbinar. Tatapan sukacita pertama yang dia lihat dari pemuda itu.

Eren mengangguk semangat.

"Baguslah. Dia kenal Armin juga lho, Levi!"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

Walaupun Levi sudah memberinya tatapan galak yang akan membuat orang normal lainnya menciut tetap saja, _tetap_ _saja_ dia tak bisa menolak seorang Erwin Schmidt.

"Nifa!" Levi mengeraskan volume suaranya tepat saat seorang wanita yang membawa peti kayu lewat di depan pintu.

"Ya, _Boss_?"

Levi memberi tanda dengan satu anggukan kepalanya pada Eren, berkata,

"Bantu Nifa menyortir barang. Dia _Eren Jaeger_. Taruh dia bersama Arlert. Ya Nifa, anggota baru...," dia mendelik ke arah Erwin saat mengatakan itu, "Bawa dia ke Arlert, suruh orangtua itu mengajari anak ini berhitung, lalu bilang ke kacamata kalau logistik di distrik selatan terhambat lagi dan... Hei, bocah! Cepat angkat pantatmu itu! Sudah kubilang bantu Nifa menyortir barang 'kan?!"

Eren langsung berdiri dengan sigap seolah kena setrum. Wajahnya memucat saat diberi lirikan keji dari pria berperawakan kecil itu, lalu lebih rileks saat melihat Erwin yang mengangguk menenangkan. Pemuda itu balas mengangguk dan mengikuti anak buah Levi dengan ekspresi yang lebih mantap. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan wanita itu membawa peti kayu.

"Jadi," Levi seketika mengarahkan gerutuannya kepada Erwin yang masih mengawasi obrolan ringan antara Nifa dan Eren yang semakin menjauh, "Siapa dia?"

"Oh... jadi dimulai dari permintaan—"

"Hentikan basa basimu itu Erwin."

Erwin menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Membuat Levi jengkel mungkin bisa dibilang termasuk salah satu hobinya.

"Saudara dari pelayan Historia."

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya yang tak mungkin lagi bisa mengerut lebih dari itu, "Saudara— pelayan...?"

"Historia," Erwin menambahkan dengan kalem, "Calon istriku."

"Dan?" Levi membalas lagi, masih memasang tampang tak tertarik walau lawan bicaranya itu telah memberi penekanan pada 'calon istri'.

"Hmn... apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Aku cuma meminta bantuanmu untuk menampungnya saja."

Levi berdecak tak sabar.

"Apa harus kusebut lagi aturan mainku, eh? Minimal tahu sejarah orang yang kutampung lah! Apalagi kalau mereka berasal darimu!"

Erwin berpikir sejenak. Levi adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang sangat dia percaya.

"Anak itu berasal dari Freudenberg."

"Tch. Dari kampung para jalang. Pantas."

Tapi Erwin mengernyit tak senang, "Jangan sebut ini di depan Eren. Dia cuma korban, asal kau tahu saja."

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud mengatai bocah Jaeger-mu," Levi membalas agak defensif, "Aku hanya bermaksud mengejekmu, Erwin. Asal kau tahu saja."

Erwin tersenyum.

"Kau tahu soal Freudenberg? Pernah main kesana ya?"

Kening Levi berkerut galak, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan retorika Erwin, yang masih menambahkan, "Tapi aku harus berterima kasih untuk ejekanmu itu."

Levi masih memasang tampang defensif, _ditambah_ decakan tak sabar yang bisa diartikan oleh Erwin sebagai, ' _mati saja kau sana daripada bilang terima kasih_!' dan desis jengkel yang sangat ketara "Jangan bilang kau mengambilnya tanpa ijin! Hanya karena opinimu soal, apa tadi? Bocah itu _cuma_ korban..."

"Tenang saja Levi. Mana mungkin aku membawa Eren ke tempatmu kalau masih bermasalah dengan mereka 'kan? Aku tak akan membuatmu repot lebih jauh lagi."

Levi mengulang ' _T_ _ak mau membuatku repot?_ _Sombong sekali kau,_ ' dengan nada merendahkan. namun Erwin membalasnya dengan senyuman, memandang lawan bicaranya lurus-lurus, bersiap membalas argumentasi lain.

Kalimat Levi setelah itu semakin membuat Erwin menaikkan sudut-sudut bibir.

"Awas saja kalau bocah itu tak bisa kerja!"

* * *

Historia Reiss memahami benar maksud ucapan Reiner tentang keselamatan, dan dia mengerti bahwa sudah menjadi tanggungjawab _butler_ tersebut apabila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan selama nona muda Reiss menikmati jatah wisatanya, dan bahwa rute wisata tak boleh diubah demi alasan keselamatan tersebut. Tapi Historia tidak begitu memahami mengapa Reiner masih berwajah masam. Padahal pengawal-pengawal Schmidt, yang jelas lebih berkompeten daripada rombongan mereka, telah dikerahkan. Seperti semburan kalimat pedas Ymir yang diucapkan keras-keras pada Reiner tadi, " _Kencan dengan tunangan itu hak Historia 'kan?! Lagipula siapa coba mau menyerang anggota keluarga Reiss di saat- saat ini?! Mereka pasti bukan orang waras. Sama halnya dengan butler paranoid yang dimiliki keluarga ini."_

Historia samar-samar bisa mengartikan tatapan Reiner tadi. Tapi maaf saja, karena kali ini dia tak bisa jadi pihak netral. Historia sudah sangat menantikan pertemuan dengan Erwin Schmidt lagi. Pikiran itu malah membuat wajahnya bersemu merah, sampai-sampai membuat Mikasa memajukan badannya sedemikian rupa di kabin kereta kuda kecil tersebut hingga memenuhi pandangan Historia, dan bertanya khawatir, "Anda baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya," dia mendengar dirinya menjawab terbata, tangan kiri langsung meraba poni dan kepang rambut dengan gelisah, "Mikasa... begini… Tuan Erwin bilang dia sudah menemukan saudaramu— eh, jangan bilang Reiner! A-aku tahu seharusnya memberitahumu sejak awal, tapi Reiner pasti tak akan suka kalau alasanku memaksa bertemu Tuan Erwin adalah untuk mempertemukanmu dengan—"

Historia berhenti bicara, karena Mikasa memeluknya erat hingga mengalahkan ketatnya korset yang dia pakai.

"... maaf sudah membuat repot nona Historia hingga sejauh ini. Terima kasih..."

Historia jadi merasa agak bersalah saat melihat genangan familiar di sudut mata Mikasa. Sebenarnya alasan utama Historia bukan itu, alasan sebenarnya...

… senyuman Erwin Schmidt saat menyambut tangan Historia, membantunya turun dari kereta kuda, sukses membuat gadis itu bersemu merah. Tak banyak lelaki yang pernah menyentuhnya dengan begitu halus, dan lagi, bukankah Schmidt ini sudah menjadi tunangannya? Mengapa dia harus risih?

"Jauh ya?" Erwin berkata pelan, masih menuntun Historia melalui tangannya (lengan Historia menggantung kikuk, tapi dia masih mencoba bertahan), "Maaf tiba-tiba menyuruhmu kemari. Tenang saja, ini masih lingkungan kerja rekan Schmidt, kalau itu yang dikhawatirkan pengawasmu yang berwajah masam di sana," Erwin menambahkan dalam bisikan. Historia tersenyum sambil mencuri pandang pada Reiner yang masih berdiri di samping pintu kereta. Agak merasa bersalah karena kemungkinan Reiner-lah yang nanti akan kena bentak. Di belakang Historia, Mikasa mengekor patuh. Kelihatannya sudah diperintah oleh Reiner karena gadis itu membawa keranjang keperluan Historia.

Erwin menggenggam tangan Historia dan menggiringnya masuk ke salah satu bangunan yang jumlah peti kayu di latar depannya tak begitu banyak. Agak mengejutkan bagi Historia saat memasuki bangunan tersebut karena dia membayangkan bau pelitur atau setidaknya debu kayu. Ruangan yang mereka masuki minim perabotan. Satu-satunya perabot yang kelihatannya berharga adalah jam dinding di sudut, bau sitrus dan cairan pembersih mendominasi udara. Erwin menuntun tunangannya ke salah satu kursi empuk; yang walaupun tampak tua namun kelihatan terawat. Mikasa memecah keheningan dengan menanyakan arah dapur karena dia akan menyeduh teh.

"Mikasa… lama tak jumpa," Erwin berkata seolah dia tadi tak melihat gadis itu, "Yah. Dapur… dapur… Jurgen, antarkan Mikasa," dan menambahkan saat pelayannya mulai bergerak, "… panggil _Artlet_ juga, suruh dia bantu."

Historia bisa melihat mata Mikasa melebar, melihat Erwin lekat-lekat namun tak mengatakan apapun, lalu berbalik mengekor Jurgen.

"Jalan-jalan keluar hanya dengan dua pelayan?" Erwin membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh… tidak, Ymir membawa pulang sebagian besar formasi, jadi yang tersisa hanya Reiner dan Mikasa."

"Oh. Pengertian sekali sepupumu itu."

Historia mengangguk senang dan pembicaraan mereka mulai beralih mengenai Ymir. Sementara itu Mikasa mendapatkan kejutannya di dapur.

Awalnya, setelah selesai mengelap perangkat minum teh dari dalam keranjang yang dia bawa, Mikasa baru akan menanyakan dimana letak teko didih dan dimana dia bisa mengambil air bersih. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar. Sosok yang dia pikir tak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi sejak berpisah dengannya setahun lalu.

Mikasa berbisik, "Armin… bagaimana mungkin…?" bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir yang dia pegang. Matanya belum begitu berkabut, hingga melihat sosok lain di belakang Armin.

"EREN!"

Mikasa mengabaikan daun-daun teh yang berserakan di bawah kakinya. Dia berlari ke arah pemuda bertampang sedih yang menggaruk lengannya malu-malu, memeluknya erat seolah tak ada hari esok.

Eren mengelus punggung Mikasa yang bergetar hebat dikuasai emosi, bertukar pandang dengan Armin yang kedua matanya memerah, keduanya saling memberi senyuman senang. Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Mikasa dan berbisik pelan dengan suara serak, "Kita masih hidup, ya…."

* * *

Malam itu Erwin Schmidt memutuskan untuk menginap di markas pusat distribusi, terlepas dari ancaman Levi bahwa mereka tak akan menyediakan kasur baginya dan bagi para pengawalnya.

"Cari hotel sana! Bikin kotor tempatku saja!"

Alasan Levi marah-marah lebih karena dia menemukan jejak lumpur di teras kantor. Bekas sepatu salah satu pengawal Historia yang tadi meminjam toilet, mungkin.

"Kalau kau pikir rumahku tempat romantis untuk ketemu dengan tunanganmu, beli saja tempat ini. Aku bisa pindah."

Betapa Erwin bersyukur Levi sedang ada tugas dinas tadi, saat rombongan Historia datang.

"Hmm… tapi bisnismu ini berjalan dengan enam puluh persen modalku lho, Levi. Bagaimana nanti status jual-belinya?"

"Woi brengsek, rumah ini properti pribadi milikku tahu. Bukan aset perusahaan! Jangan bilang kalian tadi pakai tempat tidurku juga, eh?"

Erwin menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, "Kudengar Hange menangkap beruang? Divisi mereka mau pesta beruang panggang, jadi pengawalku berkumpul di tempat Hange. Cuma aku sendiri yang numpang di sini."

"Numpang saja ke tempat si kacamata sekalian."

"Hmm… aku 'kan mau ngobrol denganmu, Levi."

Levi mendecak tak sabar, "Eren."

"Eh…?"

"EREN! Woi, bocah…!" Levi berseru keras, gema suaranya bahkan mengalahkan dentang jam dinding yang berbunyi nyaris bersamaan dengan teriakannya, "Bukan denganku, tapi dengan bocah itu 'kan?" dia menambahkan sambil berdiri, melepas tali pengikat kerah kemejanya, "Kau bisa tidur sekasur dengannya. Jangan masuk kamarku."

Levi meninggalkan Erwin yang masih duduk terbengong, di seberang mereka Eren datang tergopoh dengan berisik. Pemuda itu sempat menendang gantungan mantel yang langsung jatuh dengan bunyi kelontang keras. Eren cepat-cepat meraih ujung batang gantungan, panik meraih mantel serta topi yang berserakan. Saat Levi berdecak tak sabar, Eren mengerling gelisah namun telah berhasil menata kembali kekacauan yang dia buat. Walau begitu saat melihat tatapan Levi lagi, lengannya yang gugup membuat Eren mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Levi kembali berdecak tak sabar untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menoleh tertarik pada Erwin yang susah payah menahan tawa. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang masih utuh, terbungkuk-bungkuk hingga bahunya bergetar.

" _Bisa kerja_ , eh? Kau tak tahu betapa cerobohnya bocah ini," dan tanpa memandang pemuda yang berwajah merah merangkak di dekat kakinya, memungut topi yang kembali terlempar untuk kedua kali, Levi berkata dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Tuh, dicari _Tuan_ mu."

* * *

"Saya bisa tidur di sofa ruang bawah!"

Eren bergerak mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, mengelap sana-sini, merapikan ujung seprai yang menurut Erwin sudah sangat rapi. Lagipula ranjang itu akan berkerut lagi saat dipakai nanti, dan kamar itu sudah sangat bersih menurutnya.

Levi telah menularkan obsesinya pada Eren.

Levi, walau bertingkah arogan dan kelihatannya selalu merasa tak puas, sangat menghargai loyalitas. Lelaki itu akan memperlakukan anak buahnya dengan harga yang sama dengan kadar kesetiaan mereka. Dilihat dari fasilitas yang didapat Eren, terlepas dari vonis _ceroboh_ , pemuda itu sepertinya bekerja dengan cukup baik. Eren mendapat kamar di rumah Levi (seingat Erwin dulunya tempat ini gudang barang antik), bahkan mendapat meja dan perabot sederhana dari kayu. Setelah mengamatinya selama beberapa saat, Erwin mengenali perabotan itu.

"Levi memberimu ini?"

"Eh, iya. Tuan Levi menyuruh saya mengambil meja dan lemari itu dari gudang penyimpanan. Buatannya agak kasar," Eren tersenyum bangga, "…tapi saya diajari untuk sedikit menghaluskan permukaan dan tepi-tepinya. Setelah melihat hasil kerja saya, Tuan Levi sekarang memberi kerjaan di bagian kualitas peti kemas."

"Hmm," Erwin mengusap permukaan meja yang hanya ditempati oleh teko, gelas, lap, dan dua buku, "…jadi lebih halus sih. Kupikir sudah dibuang Levi. Meja ini."

"Eh?"

Erwin bertatapan dengan Eren yang memucat.

"Iya. Ini buatanku. Levi tak bilang?"

"Tuan Levi hanya bilang kalau meja ini buatan—" wajah Eren memerah tiba-tiba, "—maafkan saya sudah lancang!"

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Soal—" Eren melirik pintu seakan-akan sedang mencari alasan untuk pergi tanpa menyinggung tamunya. Tingkahnya itu membuat Erwin mendengus geli.

"Ini memang buatanku di waktu luang dulu. Aku bisa membela diri soal kualitas jelek," Erwin mengangkat bahu kanannya yang buntung, "Salahkan ini."

Tapi sepertinya Eren tak bisa memahami humor itu karena wajahnya jauh lebih pucat daripada tadi.

"Punya gantungan baju?" Erwin memecah keheningan, memutuskan sudah waktunya meninggalkan mood tak nyaman.

Eren tersentak, lalu mengangguk, berjalan menyeberangi kamar dalam dua langkah untuk mengambil gantungan baju dari dalam lemari.

"Saya… saya bisa bantu anda,"

"Oh," Erwin membiarkan pemuda itu melepas tali pengikat kerahnya. Dia bahkan melepas kancing lengan Erwin. Tangannya berhenti di _garter_ lengan kemeja penyangga kain di bagian yang buntung.

"Maaf…."

"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf," Erwin mendengus, melepas _garter_ dengan satu sentakan. Eren berdiri diam, berpindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lain, menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik Erwin dengan gugup. Jelas sekali tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan.

"Terima kasih Eren, aku sudah biasa menggunakan satu tangan. Kau tak perlu memanjakanku."

Tersentak, Eren setengah menyambar kemeja yang sudah terlepas dari badan Erwin dan memasangnya di gantungan baju. Dia menatap lengan buntung Erwin selama beberapa saat, lalu malu sendiri saat Erwin memergokinya.

"Sa-saya taruh di lemari… ka-kalau ada perlu, Tuan bisa panggil saya."

"Mau kemana?"

"… ke ruang tengah," Eren mengulang pernyataannya tadi soal tidur di sofa lantai bawah.

"Ini kamarmu, dan ranjang itu bisa untuk berdua 'kan?" Erwin menyentuh dagunya, sambil memandangi ranjang Eren, "Saranku… potonglah ranjang ini. Kamarmu bisa kelihatan lebih luas."

"Eh, ah… apa ranjang itu juga buatan Tuan Erwin?"

"Hampir semua perabot di kamarmu ini buatanku lho. Sudahlah, tidur saja di sini. Tak enak kalau harus mengusirmu."

Eren ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk pelan. Dia menyimpan kemeja dan celana panjang Erwin di lemari lambat-lambat. Saat berbalik, Erwin sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap Eren dengan tenang.

"Jadi? Pilih posisi favoritmu," lelaki itu berkata sambil menggaruk lengannya yang buntung. Kelihatannya juga menahan kuapan.

Eren mengangguk, menutup pintu kamar, dan menuju ranjang dengan langkah pelan. Dia naik melalui kaki ranjang, memilih posisi di dekat dinding, lalu bergelung diam dengan punggung mengarah pada Erwin, yang masih duduk di tepian, agak keheranan selama mengawasi tingkah Eren.

Eren bahkan tidak memakai bantal, pemuda itu memilih untuk menggunakan lengannya.

"Kau tidur masih berpakaian lengkap?"

Sunyi selama beberapa saat. Lalu suara Eren terdengar teredam, "Tuan Erwin… apa Tuan ingin—dengan… saya…?"

Erwin terperangah, lalu menepuk dahinya keras-keras, membuat Eren bergerak gelisah dari tempatnya berbaring.

Erwin lupa kalau Eren adalah kasus spesial.

"Sori, Eren! Bukan itu maksudku, dan tentu saja aku tak memiliki niat apapun," Erwin mengumpat diam-diam dan teringat Levi. Apa mungkin Levi membuatnya tidur di kamar Eren karena dia juga memiliki pikiran….

"… dengar, aku cuma mau tidur, dan… pakailah bantal!" Erwin menghempaskan satu-satunya bantal Eren ke arah si pemilik yang terlonjak kaget, sebagai pelampiasannya pada Levi yang entah kenapa dia merasa berhak untuk melampiaskannya pada Eren juga. Erwin meraih selimut kain yang ditemukannya terlipat rapi di bawah bantal, berkata, "Hmm… kita tak mungkin berbagi kain kecil ini jadi kau bisa dapat bantal, aku pakai selimut. Cukup adil 'kan?"

Eren meraih bantal yang mendarat di pantatnya dan bangun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Untuk Tuan Erwin saja!"

"Hei, sudah kubilang—"

Eren bergeming, masih menggenggam bantal dan menyorongkannya pada Erwin.

"Tuan Erwin sudah berbuat banyak untuk saya!"

Erwin kembali menggaruk lengannya yang buntung. Kali ini tak segan menguap.

"Kalau soal itu sih, 'terima kasih' sudah cukup— tunggu! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan mengucapkan itu sejak tadi."

Eren menjawab tergagap, tapi Erwin sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Oke Eren… sini bantalmu! Dan jangan bergelung ketat di situ. Hanya melihatmu saja sudah membuat punggungku pegal— aku tak akan _menyentuhmu_ ," Eren kembali bergerak gelisah tapi Erwin mengabaikannya, "Kau sekarang bekerja sebagai pasukan kurir Levi Ackermann, dan aku cuma orang yang mengganggu teritorimu untuk semalam saja. Tidur, Eren."

Kemudian dengan satu kibasan, kepala Eren sukses tertutup selimut. Terperangah, pemuda itu masih duduk diam bersimpuh menghadap Erwin yang telah menyusupkan kepala di atas bantal dan tertidur di hitungan kelima. Eren Jeager menarik selimut dari atas kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia berbaring dengan lebih santai setelah menggelar selimut tersebut menutupi tubuh rekan satu ranjangnya.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat Erwin saat membuka mata adalah kernyitan jengkel dari wajah Levi Ackermann yang menunduk memandangnya. Eren tak ada di tempat dan tahu-tahu tubuhnya tertutup kain.

"Oh, Levi," Erwin berdehem, suaranya selalu serak saat bangun tidur, "Selamat pagi."

"Simpan selamat pagi-mu itu," Levi berdecak tak senang, "Jadi _ini_ alasanmu _menginap_ di sini?!" dia menekankan penyataannya sambil mengangkat amplop dengan segel yang telah terbuka.

Erwin mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, mengusap dagu, sadar sudah harus bercukur.

"Memang alasan apa lagi? Tidur dengan anak lelaki di bawah umur?"

Sudut mulut Levi, Erwin bersumpah, sempat berkedut beberapa kali. Lelaki berpostur kecil itu mengangsurkan amplop yang dimaksud tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Erwin menyambut uluran tersebut, berkata, "Kau tahu Levi, aku menyukaimu karena kau tak banyak bertanya dan nyaris sepaham denganku— iya, nyaris. Tak sepenuhnya sepaham."

Dia membuka amplop itu dan mengambil secarik kertas dari dalamnya dengan satu sentakan kuat. Mengabaikan amplop yang jatuh ke pangkuannya, mata Erwin membaca tulisan yang tercetak; dari atas ke bawah, kembali ke atas….

"… Levi."

"Aku sudah menyuruh si kacamata menggantikanku untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Berapa hari tepatnya?"

"Tiga."

"… secepat itukah? Wow, Levi."

"Simpan wow-mu untuk nanti karena ini tak akan murah."

Erwin mendengus.

"… dan bocah Jaeger susah payah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu sejak pagi. Kau sebaiknya cepat turun. _Ah_ , soal semalam, aku akan merahasiakannya dari _Lady_ Reiss."

Erwin hanya bergumam pada punggung Levi yang menjauh,

"Memangnya kau senang bergosip ya, Levi?"


End file.
